Last Hope
by maturelyimmature
Summary: The fate of the world now lies on your shoulder. Someone you thought was a completely good girl turned out to be the exact opposite. What do you do? Fight or flight? Love is also an option. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Last Resort

**A/N: Here's my second Dramione fanfic, something for you to read while I finish up Chapter Nine of my other story, For The Sake Of. I hope you support this as you support FTSO.

* * *

**

**WARNING:**

**If you still want to view Hermione Jean Granger as she is, DO NOT read this.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Last Resort**

"_Draco, I believe that our future now lies with you…" _

_Draco Malfoy looked at the painting of Albus Dumbledore. Sure, he hated the man, but he can't help but feel sorry for him. Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes were gone. They were replaced by tired, defeated blue eyes, and his tone was utterly desperate. Draco sighed._

"_Then so be it, Professor."_

Earlier that night…

_A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand: _

"_Avada Kedavra!__"*_

It happened too fast. Harry and Voldemort did not cast a spell, yet Harry was down, sprawled on the ground, dead. The crowd gasped. A hundred eyes searched for the spell caster. Their eyes settled on someone they never imagined would do such a thing.

Hermione Granger.

Her wand was aloft, her eyes blazing with power, not a sign of remorse at all, she walked towards Harry and kicked the boy's ribs hard. Voldemort was looking pleased, and to everyone's surprise, she walked Voldemort and bowed to him.

"Master. Master, the boy is dead." Said Hermione in an eerie, glad voice. The crowd was in shock for about a minute, until Ron Weasley broke the silence.

"Hermione, how _could_ you?" he said, his tone laced with anger, disbelief, and shock. Hermione stood up.

"How could I?" she said, then laughed mirthlessly. "Can't decipher something in that pea-sized brain of yours, blood-traitor?"

Ron stared at Hermione in shock. Ginny, on the other hand, drew her wand and cast a hurtling jinx to Hermione. The latter merely flicked her hand and the jinx dissolved instantly. Hermione glanced at Voldemort, who nodded once. The witch faced the crowd.

"Quite a surprise, isn't it?" she said. "Let me explain everything to you, you useless pieces of scum, you who used magic against the Greatest Dark Wizard of all time."

Suddenly, there was a howl of pain.

"That's what you get for trying to curse me, you Mudwader." Said Hermione. The howl of pain came from Cho Chang who seemed to be drying from the inside. "Don't be so surprised my dear audience, it's just an example of what I'll do to the one's who'll try to interrupt me. Now listen if you want to live."

The crowd fell silent. Cho's screams were no more. She was reduced into a very gore looking unwrapped bog mummy. A certain blonde in the crowd was looking at Hermione very intently.

"Now, why don't I start at the very beginning?" said a grinning Hermione. "Ever since I was born, I was and still is, a servant of the Dark Lord. But how, you ask, how can a Mudblood kike Hermione Granger possibly be of service to the Dark Lord?"

"Well, time to reveal me true self." Continued Hermione. "I am not a Mudblood. I am a Pureblood witch named Melpomene Gaunt, descendant of Salazar Slytherin…"

The blonde named Draco Malfoy averted his gaze from Hermione, or should I say, Melpomene, and glanced at a portrait. There was a man in it, waving at him, and the man looked familiar. That long silvery beard and twinkling blue eyes… Draco acted upon instinct, he discreetly went out of sight of the others, and upon reaching a deserted corridor—well, not really deserted, seeing as there are a few bodies and not to mention body parts littered around—he sprinted off to the HeadMaster's office. Reaching the gargoyles, he was not that surprised to see that the gargoyles aren't blocking the doorway. He ran in and climbed the stationary spiral staircase. He burst in the office which was surprisingly in order. He spotted Dumbledore in his portrait, looking at him with defeated eyes.

"Come here, Draco." Said Dumbledore in an exhausted voice. Draco tentatively obeyed. "Make yourself comfortable too, I believe that this is going to be a long talk."

"But Professor, there is a war downstairs." Said Draco.

"The battle is already won, Draco."

Draco fell silent. He sighed, then conjured a chintz chair, and sat on it, facing Dumblrdore.

"Draco, the battle is won, yes, but there is still a chance to save everything." Drawled Dumbledore. "That is, if you listen to me."

Draco nodded, he was speechless. _How could there be a chance to save everything when one of the Light's greatest and brightest ally is a Dark follower through and through? How can there be chance to undo this when not one spell could even enter within three feet of Voldemort? How?_ Draco asked himself.

"Draco, If you'll just listen, you'll understand." Said Dumbledore. "Empty your mind, and take in what I will be saying. Every single word."

Draco simply nodded again. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As you have seen, our dearest Hermione revealed her true colors. Shocking, yes it is, and it was extremely unexpected. Even I never thought about it." said Dumbledore. "Not once."

"Well, she was a good actress." Said Draco. Dumbledore nodded once.

"Hermione have known a lot, Harry told her a lot of things about our plans, our strategies. Harry did that because he trusted her. She had his full trust that she was on the Light's side." Said Dumbledore. Draco had a faint thought about this, but he blurted it out anyway.

"Are you… are you hinting that Granger should stay away from Potter?" said Draco. "But that's—that's impossible! Potter's dead!"

Dumbledore sighed. "I know Draco. What we need is time, don't we?" he said.

"Time?" Draco chuckled nervously. "There's no more time! The war's won, we're defeated, we lost."

"Exactly. We have no time, so we will make time."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard of time travel?"

"Of course! Who hasn't?"

"Good. Because I believe that's our only chance."

"_What?" _said Draco. _Because I believe that's our only chance. _"You're mental."

"I may be crazy, yes, but crazy ideas turn out to be successful."

"I—well—er—yes." Draco remembered the Vanishing Cabinet. It did seem crazy, but it worked.

"DO I have your word that you will never breathe this plan to anyone?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes. Professor." Said Draco, nodding.

"Very well."

Dumbledore told Draco the plan [A/N: You will know soon enough. ;)], and Draco listened very carefully, giving him his full attention. When the elder was done, he spoke.

"Ritornare Maledizione? The Curse of Reverts?"

"Exactly. I'm glad you listened to Professor Flitwick."

"Er, it's was Bellatrix who…"

"Taught you the spell?"

"Yes, sir."

"You can perform it?"

"Perfectly, sir."

"Very good to hear. As you know, I won't be able to cast the spell on you."

"Yes, sir."

"Did you understand every single thing that I told you about the plan?"

Draco nodded. "Crystal clear, sir," he said.

"Draco, I believe that our future now lies with you…"

Draco Malfoy looked at the painting of Albus Dumbledore. Sure, he hated the man, but he can't help but feel sorry for him. Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes were gone. They were replaced by tired, defeated blue eyes, and his tone was utterly desperate. Draco sighed.

"Then so be it, Professor."

"Perform the spell now."

Draco nodded and stood up, readied his wand and shot a look at Dumbledore.

"Good luck." Said Dumbledore. Draco nodded and focused on himself again.

"Ritornare a August 31, 1996!"

Draco was gone in a flash of green light. Dumbledore stared at the place where he vanished, sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So was it? I hope you keep on reading this story, and support till the very end. **

**Take Care!**

**-Nessa**


	2. Chapter 2:Operation Befriend Her:Phase 1

A/N: After the ridiculously long wait, here's the second chapter of Last Hope. :)

* * *

Last Hope

Chapter Two: Operation Befriend Her: Phase One

Draco opened his eyes.

"Draco, quickly!" said an all too familiar voice. He turned and saw his mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

"C-coming, mother." Said Draco, slightly forcing back tears. She's dead, she died right on front of me, but she's alive and jumping! Well, not as if my mother would jump. Thought Draco. He grinned and followed his mother into the Apothecary.

"…and how much for the essence of belladonna cost again?" said a familiar voice. Draco heard her mother snort and mutter something like 'Mudblood'. He looked at where the voice came from. Sure enough, it was Hermione Granger.

"Six Knuts a millimeter, dear." Said the salesman

"Oh no, I'm short of two Sickles. Then I still have to go and buy a wand!" said Hermione.

_Okay, Drake, here's an opening for Step One. Sidestep your mother and hand Granger a Galleon or ten. It doesn't matter anyway, does it? Ten Galleons?_ Thought Draco. _Well of course. I'm having the body of an eleven year old but having the mind of a seventeen year old. Damn it, I'll surely miss using magic freely. _

Draco made up his mind quickly. He walked towards Hermione and pulled his moneybag.

"How much is her balance, Mr. Flamel?" said Draco in a polite voice.

"Ah, young Malfoy, she owes me fifteen Sickles."

"Here's a Galleon. Keep the change."

"No, you don't have to." Said Hermione, blushing scarlet.

"It's alright. Hogwarts?" said Draco.

"No, don't bother, really it doesn't matter." Replied Hermione, blushing even more. "Yeah, Hogwarts."

"Just accept it. Missing essence of belladonna is like committing mortal sin at Hogwarts, just so you know." Said Draco, leaning on the counter.

"Erm, well, if you insist, but allow me to pay you back, okay?" said Hermione.

"Don't even bother." Said Draco, then extending his hand, "I'm Draco Malfoy. And you are?"

Hermione eyed his hand, and then shook it. "Hermione Granger."

Draco flashed her a smile. Hermione went even redder. He then heard the familiar tap-tap of his mother's heels, and let go Hermione's hand.

"Well, see you at Hogwarts." Said Draco with a slight wave.

"I suppose so." Replied Hermione, and with that. Draco walked away. He saw his mother frown at him, but didn't say a word, and instead led him towards Madam Malkins.

"Draco, your father is off meeting Travers, then he'll get your books and I'll look at the wands. Tell Malkins to prepare your clothes and I'll be back in an hour. Don't go out unless you see me, understood?" said Narcissa.

"Perfectly, Mother." Replied Draco, and went in the shop.

"Ah, young Malfoy! You need Hogwarts robes, I presume?" said Madam Malkins.

"Yes, and bring me the best! Understood?" Draco said imperiously. The witch nodded and sought to look for the best robes, returning a few minute later.

"Stand here, if you may."

Draco followed, looking bored, his Malfoy mask in place. He held his head up, the aura of regality around him. The assistant witch fitted the robes on him, pinning here and there, until he heard the door tinkle and he heard a part of the conversation.

"…another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." Said madam Malkin.

Harry Potter finally entered the shop. Harry was led on a pedestal next to Draco and he decided that it was best not to say anything. Soon he was free and went out of the shop to spot his mother beckoning at him to follow her inside Ollivander's, which he did enthusiastically.

His mother had a sour look on her face, and there was no mistaking why. Hermione Granger was inside the shop, receiving her own wand. The girl smiled at Ollivander and noticed Draco in the room just as she was about to pay for her wand.

"Hi!" she said, smiling. "See you at Hogwarts."

Hermione Granger was out of the door before he knew what was happening. His mother made an impatient noise and shoved him good-naturedly towards Ollivander.

"Ah, Draco Malfoy, how nice to meet you." He noticed Narcissa and acknowledged her. "Accompanying your son, I see… How I remember when you first had your own wand… 9 and ¾ inches long, quite graceful in the hands, made of maple, containing a strand of hair from a newborn unicorn… very amiable with waterwork. Yes, how I remember…"

Draco shifted away from Ollivander, the man still creeps him out. The wand maker wlked towards him tgough.

"Well, let's see, which is your right arm?" said Ollivander.

"Right." Draco replied quickly.

"Very well." Sighed the man, and Draco raised his wand arm, and the measuring tape performed its task.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Malfoy. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Said a disembodied voice while Draco was being measured.

"Enough." Said Ollivander, and the measuring tape crumpled in a heap. The man was holding a wand, and he gave it to Draco. "Birch, phoenix tail, 11 inches, very rigid. Come on, give it a wave."

Draco handled the wand, waved it confidently, and a lamp blew out.

"Uh, no, not that one." said Ollivander quickly, and Draco surrendered the wand. The old man gave him another wand, and another, and another, until…

"Not a good combination for many, but why not?" said Ollivander, handling a very old looking box. "Hawthorn, 10" unicorn hair."

Draco held the wand, and immediately felt it awaken in his hand. It was as if some power that was dormant in himself awakened that wand.

"Be careful with your wand, Mr. Malfoy, hawthorn wands tend to be… a bit feisty. Coupled with unicorn hair, feisty innocence. Not a bad couple, but certainly dangerous. Expect rather drastic changes in your life, sir, just remember never to forget that our hearts keep us alive." Said Ollivander. "That would be ten galleons, gracious lady."

Draco scowled at Ollivander's words, and when his mother led him outside, he thought it over.

_Rather drastic changes in your life… _

_Oh, I know about that. My life changed drastically when that snake of a man dwelled in our manor. _Draco thought rather surly.

_Just remember never to forget that our hearts keep us alive…_

Now that is what he didn't get.

"Draco!" hissed her mother. "It's not becoming of a Pureblood to stare!"

"Sorry, Mother." He replied and caught sight of his father.

"Narcissa, Draco, there you are. I was rather under the impression that you went home without me.." Lucius said, a playful lilt in his tone.

Draco looked up his father and saw that his eyes were made of molten silver again, not of grey ice that he was used to seeing for about four years of his life—Lucius' eyes turned fully cold only when the Dark Lord was resurrected, even the lowly blood traitors and Mudbloods didn't make his eyes that cold.

"Have you got our son's books?" Narcissa asked.

"Right here. Off we go then?" Narcissa nodded. "Hold on tight!"

* * *

A/N: Ah, the chance to rewrite the series... Hey, I don't get money writing this stuff. Just reminding ya. :)

Please review! Tell me you're there. :P


End file.
